


tell me you love me

by toglidethroughlife (mintmarshmallow)



Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut, idk i just wanna delete this from my drafts tbh, potential series pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmarshmallow/pseuds/toglidethroughlife
Summary: It was so tempting. To take her right there, with her chest heaving and her breaths coming out in pants, but he wanted to see how far he could take her.How much he could make her beg.“Say it, Olivia.”He pressed down on her clit and her knees nearly gave out.“Say that you want me."





	tell me you love me

Olivia grabbed his neck and led his lips to her chest.

Drake didn’t waste any time and proceeded to lavish attention to her full breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and the other between his fingers.

He stroked, caressed, bit, and pinched — all until both of her nipples were hard nubs and she thought she was going to come right there from just having his mouth on her chest.

“More,” she commanded, guiding his hand down between her legs.

Drake teased around her pussy with one finger, spreading the wetness that was gathering there, stroking her around her sensitive nub but never quite touching her where she ached the most, savouring every sound she made as he teased and never fully gave.

“Drake!” she yelped when his forefinger nearly slid into her core.

It was so tempting. To take her right there, with her chest heaving and her breaths coming out in pants, but he wanted to see how far he could take her.

How much he could make her beg.

“Say it, Olivia.”

He pressed down on her clit and her knees nearly gave out.

“Say that you want me."

He retrieved his thumb and Olivia already felt its glaring absence, her entire body aching for more.

“I want you, Drake.”

He pumped one finger roughly into her and she bucked hard against his hand, gripping onto his shoulders for support. 

“Say that you need me.”

He circled his finger inside her folds and curled them at just the right spot, prompting the most sensual cry to escape Olivia’s lips, the sound shooting straight to his cock. 

“I need you.”

He slammed her back into the wall and pushed another finger inside her, stretching her, and her fingers dug even harder into his skin, close enough to draw blood.

“Say that you love me.”

And for a tender moment, he ran his hand from her cheek to her chest down to her thighs, caressing every inch affectionately before spreading her wider, prompting her to take in more of him. 

“I love you.” 

Her eyes met his and his lips found hers in a frenzied kiss, her hands tangling in his hair, curling and pulling, desperate to have him close to her.

Drake couldn’t take it any longer and grabbed his cock and guided it inside her, Olivia screaming at the sudden intrusion.

His forehead touched the hollow of her throat and he could feel her every breath, alongside every beat of her heart.

“I love you too,” he whispered, smiling against her skin before they lost themselves into another frenzy of touches and kisses, their actions speaking louder than words ever could for them.

**Author's Note:**

> heeey im not sure what im doing with this tbh, but i have ideas for a full friends with benefits au so lemme know if you wanna read more!!


End file.
